


And I would walk 500 miles, and I would walk 500 more!

by Penny4yourThoughts



Series: The Crazy Family of Heroes [3]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Avengers Family, Baby Peter Parker, Domestic Avengers, Domestic Fluff, Family Feels, Family Fluff, First Steps, Fluff, Gen, I promise, James "Rhodey" Rhodes & Tony Stark Friendship, James "Rhodey" Rhodes is a Good Bro, Kid Peter Parker, Peter Parker is Tony Stark's Biological Child, Precious Peter Parker, Protective Tony Stark, Steve Rogers Needs a Hug, Team as Family, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Uncle James "Rhodey" Rhodes, it's gonna make sense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:46:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24952525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Penny4yourThoughts/pseuds/Penny4yourThoughts
Summary: Peter is growing up more and more everyday and one day decides to give his dad and Avenger friends a welcome surpise.Part of a series, but can be read a stand alone.
Relationships: James "Rhodey" Rhodes & Tony Stark, Peter Parker & James "Rhodey" Rhodes, Peter Parker & Natasha Romanov, Peter Parker & Steve Rogers, Peter Parker & Tony Stark, Steve Rogers & Tony Stark
Series: The Crazy Family of Heroes [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1786300
Comments: 16
Kudos: 358





	1. Hi Dad!

**Author's Note:**

> A new story yay! I hope you guys enjoy, let me know what you think!  
> I haven't checked it yet so feel free to point out any mistakes <3  
> Title from 'I'm gonna be (500 miles) by the Proclaimers - I thought the title would be funny haha

Ever since his first attempt after the HYDRA mission Peter had been attempting to walk a lot more often. He had yet to take a few _real _steps unsupported, but he had already been standing a lot more often.__

__It was really a matter of time before the little guy would be running around the place and had the Avengers running after him._ _

With the help of furniture, some bigger toys or even someone's _pant leg _he was able to stand up and wiggle or dance around a bit. There had been a few close calls however , when the little guy would unexpectedly grab hold of someone’s pants and try to stand up, it had nearly resulting in their pants being pulled down quite a few times._ _

__

____\-----  
Tony was on the couch answering some Emails while Peter was happily chatting away and playing with his new toys. He had been quite enjoying throwing around his toys lately, which according to JARVIS was pretty normal for his age… _ _ _ _

__

____Peter was giggling loudly and playing with the toys he got from Pepper not too long ago. He had been warming up a lot to Pepper. She had always played an important part in the kid’s life but ever since they had started talking about their relationship, she had been around a lot more. Now finally spending time with the little guy instead of being more in the background._ _ _ _

__

____Tony looked up quickly at a thud coming from the coffee table in front of him seeing that Peter had thrown said new toy on the table. He seemed rather surprised and shocked by his own actions._ _ _ _

__

____Tony watched on fondly as Peter tried to figure out what had happened and more importantly how to fix it. Peter crawled closer towards the table, grabbing onto the top and slowly moving to get up._ _ _ _

__

____He had two firm hands slightly apart on the wooden coffee table and slowly but surely got one leg under him quickly followed by the other. He stood on two steady legs and reached out a chubbyhand._ _ _ _

__

____“Good job buddy!” Tony praised proudly._ _ _ _

__

____The munchkin had managed to throw the thing quite far on the table so he wasn’t able to reach it from where he was currently standing._ _ _ _

__

____This didn’t seem a problem however, because the little guy started wobbling around, using the table as a support to carefully walk around the table’s corner._ _ _ _

__

____When he was able to grab the toy it elicited an excited giggle from the guy. He waved the toy towards his dad, being extremely proud of himself._ _ _ _

__

____“There you go bambino! Good thinking!” Tony smiled, moving the laptop from his lap and sitting forward._ _ _ _

__

____Peter turned around toward his dad suddenly letting go of the table. Tony frowned a bit moving to catch the toddler in case he fell, but before he could do anything Peter was moving._ _ _ _

__

____He took a few confident steps, probably without even noticing what he was doing. He was just chatting away, showing the person he loved most his new toy._ _ _ _

__

____Tears sprung in the father’s eyes at the milestone happening right in front of him.  
He opened his arms with a beaming smile, matching that of Peter._ _ _ _

__

____Peter welcomed the invite, quickening his steps towards his dad. Tony immediately embraced him when he was in arm’s reach. Lifting him up on the couch and kissing him on the head.Alr_ _ _ _

__

____“I am so proud of you sweetheart. So proud!” Tony said softly, eyes squeezed shut to keep the tears at bay._ _ _ _

__

____Peter just cuddled into the warm embrace, oblivious to his dad’s emotions._ _ _ _

__

____They spent the rest of their day in a relaxed and happy bliss. Rhodey was going to call later that day and he already couldn’t wait to tell him._ _ _ _

__

____“Sir, Colonel Rhodes is calling” JARVIS spoke up._ _ _ _

__

____“Put him on video, JAR”_ _ _ _

__

____A second later the face of his best friend popped up on the television screen. He raised an eyebrow at the big smile he was met with._ _ _ _

__

____“Alright why are you grinning like the cheshire cat?“ Rhodey asked_ _ _ _

__

____“Hello to you too, Platypus”_ _ _ _

__

____“Hey man”he laughed “I'm assuming something great happened? Rogers trip down the stairs or something?” Rhodey joked_ _ _ _

__

____“No, better” Tony smiled. “Guess who walked on his own today?”_ _ _ _

__

____“No way man! My nephew walked again?”_ _ _ _

__

____“You bet your ass he did! Stood up all by himself and decided to walk over to me after grabbing the toy he threw on the table”_ _ _ _

__

____“Did you cry?”_ _ _ _

__

____“No!” Tony huffed “Okay maybe I did, but can you blame me?”_ _ _ _

__

____“I’m just messing with you” Rhodey laughed. “Little man is growing up so fast isn’t he? Before you know it he will be running around the place”_ _ _ _

__

____“God don’t remind me. I wish he’d stay this small for a while longer” Tony smiled_ _ _ _

__

____“Now can I see my nephew, Tones? I haven’t seen him in weeks it feels like”_ _ _ _

__

____“Sure man!”_ _ _ _

__

____Peter was currently sitting on his father’s feet, playing with his toy cars._ _ _ _

__

____“Wanna say hi to uncle Rhodey, Pete?” Tony said, reaching his hands down to pick him up._ _ _ _

__

____“Rororo?”_ _ _ _

__

____“Yeah uncle Rhodey!”_ _ _ _

__

____He picked the little guy up, placing him on his lap and pointing to the screen in front of them._ _ _ _

__

____Peter started waving his hand frantically, the other going in his mouth._ _ _ _

__

____“Hey there little dude!” Rhodes smiled “Did you make your dad cry again? My god you’ve gotten so big!”  
Peter just babbled happy nonsense in response. _ _ _ _

__

____“When are you visiting again, Sourpatch?”_ _ _ _

__

____“In three days if that’s alright?”_ _ _ _

__

____“That’d be great yeah! How long are you staying?”_ _ _ _

__

____“At least two weeks I think, but I’m also gonna visit mama Rhodes for a few days.”_ _ _ _

__

____“Oh say hi to her from me!”_ _ _ _

__

____“I will, but why don’t you come with me? You know she loves you. Her favorite Stark afterall”_ _ _ _

__

____“Who me, or the kid? “ He laughed_ _ _ _

__

____“Oh you know damn well!” Rhodey laughed as well_ _ _ _

__

____They continued to talk for quite a while after that. Catching up on everything that happened the past few weeks he had been away._ _ _ _

__

____Rhodey had chuckled at the whole “Thor” situation that had taken place about a week earlier._ _ _ _

__

____After the phone call Tony and Peter had dinner after which Tony put Peter to bed as well._ _ _ _

__

____Even after Peter had long fallen asleep, moo moo tucked tightly under his arm, Tony stayed._ _ _ _

__

____He smiled at his own little miracle, gently caressing a finger over his soft cheeks.  
The kid was growing up way too quickly for his liking, but at the same time couldn’t wait to see his all the steps he would be taking in life, figuratively and literally._ _ _ _

__

____Peter smiled softly in his sleep at his father’s touch, making the man’s heart feel warm._ _ _ _

__

____He placed a soft kiss on his finger tips before gently placing it on the small forehead and stepped out of the room._ _ _ _

__

____“Sweet dreams, bambino” he whispered and closed the door behind him._ _ _ _

__


	2. Chapter two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter has a surpise for the Avengers when Steve and Natasha come back from a rather baffling mission...
> 
> _Previous on 'And I would walk 500 miles, and I would walk 500 more!':_
> 
> _Peter turned around toward his dad suddenly letting go of the table. Tony frowned a bit moving to catch the toddler in case he fell, but before he could do anything Peter was moving._
> 
> _He took a few confident steps, probably without even noticing what he was doing. He was just chatting away, showing the person he loved most his new toy. ___

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to point out any mistakes!
> 
> Enjoy!

Ever since the little guy’s first steps Tony and Peter had been practising his walking almost everyday together.

Peter did often refuse to walk, rather going limp in his dad’s arms when he was being stubborn, but whenever he was in a good happy and most importantly giggly mood he was okay with walking around the living room. 

Tony’s new favorite thing to do when he had some extra alone time was walking around the room with Peter standing on his feet. He would hold onto the little hands of his baby and slowly walk around with Peter’s little socked feet walking along as he stood in his father’s feet. 

He would shuffle around the table, dance around the living room and enjoy the sound of Peter’s excited giggling.

It was a gift to get to see the little man grow up and join him on his discovery of the world around them.

\-----  
However, Tony wasn’t the only one who loved watching the munchkin explore life.

The Avengers tried to spend as much time as possible with the kid. Sometimes   
they would visit them in the penthouse, but most of the time they would all come together in the common room.

Just like most days Tony and Peter were spending time with the others, now in the penthouse for a change. Peter was on the couch sitting in between his dad and Bruce, crawling around and babbling loudly.

At the moment Steve and Natasha were still on a mission together but it wouldn’t be long before they would be back as well and Clint visiting family. Rhodey was also in town for the time being and catching up with Tony and Bruce. 

Peter had just woken up from his early afternoon nap, confirmed by the fact that he was literally crawling all over the couch, using the legs of everyone as ramps. 

Tony tried to sit the little guy on his lap but Peter decided that Bruce was more interesting.   
He flopped to the side, reaching tiny arms out to Bruce who picked him up with a smile. 

Peter immediately stood on his legs and reached for the guy’s nose. 

“He’s very hyper today” Bruce noted with a smile.

“Yeah you got that right” Tony laughed “He pretty much slept through the night and was just very happy this morning”

“Is he sleeping a little better?” Rhodey asked

“I mean, kinda? In comparison to the first few months he is sleeping a little better”

“Did he have a lot of sleeping issues?” Bruce asked, while trying to get Peter to sit down.

“Oh yes… We both barely got any sleep. He would have stomach issues, still does sometimes, but most of the time his separation anxiety kept him up. Now he sleeps a lot easier because his days are filled with a lot more activity and excitement.”

“And he’s overall a very happy baby” Rhodey interrupted.

“And that” Tony laughed. “I’ve met quite a few kids now and Peter for sure is one of the, if not happiest kid on earth. Even if he didn’t get much sleep he was always up and about”

Peter was slowly started to get fussy again, not really being able to sit still for long. Bruce handed him moo moo who Peter still happily accepted before turning his attention towards the conversation again.

“He still sleep with you?” 

“Sometimes. Falling asleep has been getting easier so now I’m actually able to put him in his own room without him waking himself up because he notices me going away. Right now he only really sleeps in my room when he’s fussy or not feeling great.”

Peter wiggled around again on Bruce’s lap , asking to be put down. Bruce gently picked the kid up under his armpits and placed him on the soft carpeted floor at his feet.

Peter then went to play around with the carpet again. Squeezing it in tiny fists and patting it 

Bruce, Tony, and Rhodey continued to chat, smiling in awe when Peter stood up on his own to inspect everything that was on the coffee table.

“Oh gotta watch out he doesn’t grab onto the mugs” Tony muttered, leaning forward quickly to move any dangerous objects out of the kid’s reach.

Peter didn’t seem to mind or perhaps didn’t notice as he grabbed the coasters he was able to reach and decided to play with that for a while.

When it looked like he was getting bored Tony placed one of the kid’s toys on the table, grabbing the attention of the kid before he could start crying.

Not too long ago, Natasha sent out a text saying they were on their way back. 

Just that. No details. 

It was a bit odd, that much was clear, but all that they could do now was wait.

Just then JARVIS spoke up, interrupting their conversations about the preferable size of coffee mugs.

“Sir, Natasha Romanoff and Mr. Rogers are on their way up to the penthouse” The robotic voice spoke from the speakers, catching the attention of Peter as well

“Got it JAR” Tony nodded

Peter babbled happily, looking at his dad questiongly.

“Yeah bud! They’re back!” Tony smiled, matching Peter’s enthusiasm.

Peter danced around a bit at hearing that making everyone laugh. The kid then dropped the toy back onto the table and started to slowly make his way around the table still holding on to it.

Rhodey stretched out his hands protectively, but watching on proudly as his nephew walked around. “Oh wow, he’s smart.” Rhodes commented on the fact that Peter indeed seemed to understand what JARVIS had said.  
The elevator dinged, signalling them of the other’s arrival. Peter visibly got excited, his happy babbling increasing.

The elevator opened revealing a rather doleful looking Steve and a serious looking Natasha.   
They stepped out of the elevator quickly, but before anyone could so much as comment on their expression a happy Peter greeted them.

The little guy, smiled brightly and waved around a chubby hand.

Steve’s gaze shot over to Peter, his shoulders falling just a little with relief, a small smile creeping on his face, but his eyes still held a unexplained sadness and darkness.

Peter was oblivious to the situation at hand. He suddenly let go of the table standing confidently on his own two feet.

Steve’s eyebrows shot up in surprise, Natasha’s eyes widening just a bit. The others sat forward on the couch as well, attention fixed on the kid.

Peter giggled loudly, eyes shining with amazement and took two quick steps towards the captain.

Steve’s mouth fell open as he stuttered out something inaudible. Peter paused for a second before continuing his stroll towards the big man.

Just as he was in arm’s reach, Steve surged forward and picked the kid up immediately hugging him close.

“Good job buddy! Well done little man” Steve voiced, eyes closed as he hugged the toddler.

Natasha smiled as well, looking over at the other’s on the couch, softly shaking her head as Tony was about to ask what may have happened.

‘Later’ she mouthed.

Steve spun around in a circle, making the toddler laugh almost hysterically.

“He got real excited when he heard you were coming up” Rhodey commented.

Steve leaned back a bit, still holding onto Peter. “Is that right now? You miss me?” the ever so serious man said.

He sat down with Peter on his lap, his shoulders sagging and sighing as he seemed to finally relax a bit.

“So what happened?” Tony asked. Cringing internally at the blunt question.

Steve’s eyes went a bit distant… “Uh… Something… Well _someone _from my past. He… I’ll tell you later” Steve finished abruptly.__

__The others noticed his aversion at the topic and left it at that, jumping into some light-hearted conversation._ _

__“I can’t believe he just walked” Steve said suddenly, not much later._ _

__“Yeah, well kid’s full of surprises” Tony replied._ _

__\----_ _

__Later that afternoon everyone, was sat around the living room watching along as Peter was mesmerized by some annoying cartoon._ _

__Steve was biting his cheek in trepidation, shifting uncomfortably as he seemed to debating on something._ _

__The others noticed as well, but decided to remain quiet._ _

__“Um... There’s. T-there’s something-” Steve said, breaking the silence._ _

__Everyone, except Peter, moved their attention towards the soldier at that._ _

__Steve stared off in the distance, seeing something they couldn’t. He hesitated before he continued in a softer voice_ _

__“He’s still alive”_ _

__\-------------_ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's a wrap!
> 
> For this one, don't worry ;)
> 
> Who is still alive? What did Steve and Natasha encounter? 
> 
> Let me know what you think and feel free to share yur thoughts, I hope you enjoyed!!
> 
> As always, keep smiling and remember to take one step at the time ;) ( I saw the oppertunity and I took it)
> 
> _'A thousand mile journey begins with taking one step' ___

**Author's Note:**

> And there you have it! There will be a second chapter including Rhodey and the other Avengers! How will they react? Let me know what you think!
> 
> Oh by the way, I got a job! I don't think it will affect my writing that much since I mostly work in the afternoons and write in the evenings but I thought I'd share! I'm currently just working as a cashier in a supermarket to make some money for the future and it is a lot more exhausting then I expected! Anyone have any tips?
> 
> Thanks a lot for reading!
> 
> Keep smiling and let's be grateful for all the small miracles in life <3
> 
> Lots of love,  
> OPenny4yourThoughts


End file.
